harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Le Chaudron Baveur
=Ancien article= pour mémoire et pour éviter les erreurs en modifiant l'article, je laisse la version actuelle ici. ne pas toucher ni modifier. - août 19, 2012 à 09:41 (UTC) '' |Dernière=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, '' |Galerie= }} Le Chaudron Baveur est un pub pour sorciers situé à Londres. Sa cour sert d'entrée au Chemin de Traverse. Description Bâtiment Le Chaudron Baveur est un pub minuscule et miteux, qui passe généralement inaperçu aux yeux des Moldus. Bien que célèbre, l'intérieur est sombre et misérable. Il fait également auberge. Salon Le petit salon est situé au rez-de-chaussée et est accessible par un étroit couloir derrière le bar. Il dispose d'une table, d'un fauteuil, d'une chaise et d'une cheminée. C'est dans ce salon que s'entretiennent Cornelius Fudge et Harry. Le petit salon peut servir de salle à manger. Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione y dînent, Tom dispose trois tables côte à côte. Chambre 11 Un élégant escalier mène jusqu'aux chambres. Une plaque en cuivre est posée sur la porte. Le lit a l'air confortable, les meubles de chêne sont soigneusement cirés et la chambre dispose d'une cheminée, d'un lavabo et d'un miroir parlant. Harry loge dans cette chambre durant deux semaines. Chambre 12 Ron et Percy partagent cette chambre pour une nuit. Cour La petit cour est entourée de murs où il n'y a que des poubelles et des mauvaises herbes. Il faut tapoter une brique précise au-dessus des poubelles pour qu'un petit trou apparaisse et s'élargisse jusqu'à former une arcade permettant d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Employés et clients Employés *Daisy Dodderidge - La fondatrice du Chaudron Baveur. *Tom - Le patron dans les . *Hannah Abbot - La patronne après Tom, qui vit à l'étage supérieure avec son époux Neville Londubat. *Femme de chambre du Chaudron Baveur *Plongeur du Chaudron Baveur - Un employé possible. Clients *Rubeus Hagrid - Un client régulier, accueilli chaleureusement. *Harry Potter - Un locataire durant deux semaines, à l'âge de treize ans. *Divers sorciers - Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Albus Dumbledore, Quirinus Quirrell, famille Weasley, famille Granger... Le pub est très fréquenté, sauf durant la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Lorsque Harry y réside temporairement, il observe les clients et voit des petites sorcières débarquées de la campagne, de vieux mages vénérables, des nains tapageurs et peut-être même une harpie. Localisation et accès Le Chaudron Baveur se trouve au cœur de Londres, plus précisément sur Charing Cross Road, entre une librairie et un disquaire. Il est possible d'y accéder par la rue ou par le réseau des cheminées. Histoire Le Chaudron Baveur est créé par Daisy Dodderidge. Durant les , il est tenu par Tom. 1899 Albus Dumbledore et Elphias Doge prennent une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, se préparant à partir pour la Grèce le lendemain. Mais un hibou apporte un message qui annonce le décès de Kendra Dumbledore. 1938 Albus Dumbledore indique au jeune Tom Jedusor, alors âgé de onze ans, comment se rendre de l'orphelinat jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. 1991 - 1992 Harry Potter entre pour la première fois au Chaudron Baveur le 31 juillet 1991, en compagnie de Rubeus Hagrid. Lorsque Tom le barman reconnaît Harry, le jeune garçon se retrouve entouré par les clients, dont Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle et même Quirinus Quirrell. Ils ne s'attardent toutefois pas et continuent vers le Chemin de Traverse. 1992 - 1993 Harry, la famille Weasley et la famille Granger sont sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de faire les achats de fournitures pour la rentrée. Arthur Weasley rencontre le pére et la mère d'Hermione Granger chez Gringotts et insiste pour les emmener boire un verre après leurs emplettes. Après avoir pris congé, les Granger regagnent la rue par le côté moldu tandis que les Weasley et Harry repartent au Terrier avec la poudre de cheminette. 1993 - 1994 Harry est déposé par le Magicobus, après avoir fui le 4, Privet Drive. Il est accueilli par Cornelius Fudge, qui demande à Tom de leur mettre à disposition un salon privé pour s'entretenir. Le ministre de la Magie lui demande de passer les deux dernières semaines au Chaudron Baveur, en insistant pour qu'il soit rentré avant la tombée du jour. Il loge dans la chambre 11. Chaque jour, il prend son petit-déjeuner dans la salle puis se rend sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les Weasley et Hermione viennent au bout de quelques jours et passent également la nuit au Chaudron Baveur, après avoir dîné dans le petit salon. Harry redescend chercher le Ratconfortant de Ron et surprend une conversation entre Arthur et Molly Weasley et apprend qu'il est la cible de Sirius Black, le prisonnier qui vient de s'échapper d'Azkaban. 1994 - 1995 Sous le charme des Vélanes, un sorcier prétend qu'il est tueur de dragons alors qu'un autre affirme qu'il lave la vaisselle au Chaudron Baveur. 1995 - 1996 Lorsque l'armée de Dumbledore est arrêtée par la brigade inquisitoriale alors que Harry tentait de parler à Sirius Black via le réseau des cheminées, Hermione prétend lors de l'interrogatoire de Dolores Ombrage qu'ils essayaient de prendre contact avec Albus Dumbledore et qu'ils avaient tenté différentes cachettes possibles : Le Chaudron Baveur, Les Trois Balais et même La Tête de Sanglier. 1996 - 1997 La deuxième guerre des sorciers a officiellement débuté et Harry fait l'objet de protections. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione se rendent sur le Chemin de Traverse avec des voitures du ministère de la Magie. En route, Arthur Weasley précise que des renforts attendent au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'agit en fait de Hagrid. Tom observe le groupe avec espoir, car le pub est entièrement désert, mais ils se rendent immédiatement sur le Chemin de Traverse. 1997 - 1998 Alors que le trio transplane à Tottenham Court Road à l'annonce de la chute du ministère de la Magie, Ron est sceptique quant à la destination choisie par Hermione, qui réplique qu'ils ne peuvent quand même pas prendre des chambres au Chaudron Baveur. Ron est tout de même tenté pour aller voir ce qui s'est exactement passé au Chaudron Baveur car ils sont à proximité. Le 1998, le trio et Gripsec transplanent devant le Chaudron Baveur. Le pub est une nouvelle fois presque désert. Ils le traversent pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de s'introduire dans Gringotts. entre 1998 et 2017 Hannah Abbot devient la patronne du Chaudron Baveur et vit à l'étage avec son époux, Neville Londubat"Did Neville ever find love? Of course. To make him extra cool he marries the woman who becomes, eventually, the new landlady at The Leaky Cauldron, which I think would make him very cool among the students, that he lives above the pub. He marries Hannah Abbott." Informations J.K. Rowling au Carnegie Hall. Anecdotes Le Chaudron Baveur est présent dans les jeux LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4 et LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7. Au rez-de-chaussée, il est possible de consulter le panneau d'affichage qui liste les niveaux terminés et permet de les rejouer ou de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Poudlard. À l'étage, il est possible de revoir les vidéos précédemment débloquées. Dans le deuxième jeu, il comporte également une salle qui sert de volière et où sont disponibles les briques rouges débloquées. Apparitions *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes Je vais prendre une tisane d'orties s'il vous plait! Coleen Eastwood (discussion) juin 25, 2013 à 17:12 (UTC)